Prospit High
by Moonlitslumber
Summary: Kanaya Maryam enrolls in a new highschool where she meets all types of new people.
1. Chapter 1

~~AN: hey guys! here's just a little thing I've been working on! I'll be posting every Saturday and Wednesday while also trying to make it into an animation! I hope you enjoy it!~~

Chapter one

She hauled her luggage into her new room and flopped onto her queen sized bed. If her mother was so rich, why did she need to be relocated for a small promotion every so often? Whatever, Kanaya didn't mind. She was never one to be easily attached. Jumping from state to state was normal for her. And she didn't mind switching schools since she had already taught herself the entire curriculum in advance. With no time to make friends, she had plenty of time on her hands spent making dresses and studying. She laughed at the people who doubted a beautiful girl's intellectual ability.

"Kanaya, darling, are you ready for your orientation?" Her mother called.

"No mother, I haven't had a chance to freshen up since the plane ride." Kanaya deflected as she pushed herself up and strode towards the bathroom. Her mother didn't reply but Kanaya could tell she was anxious. She knew it killed her mother to throw Kanaya into classes in the middle of the school year.

A fresh layer of black lipstick was spread onto Kanaya's lips, her emerald eyes brightened and her pale skin glowed. She pulled on her black boots and laced them all the way up her thighs. Her stomach wasn't flat and her thighs were rather large but she felt that it worked in her favor. Sure, she wasn't stereotypically model material, but that didn't mean she wasn't beautiful.

She bounded down the stairs to escort her mother towards the car. Kanaya knew if she was to cause their tardiness, she would have to face the wrath of her mother. The coach held the door open for them as they slid their way into the limousine.

They pulled up to the school as the last of the busses were pulling away. Kanaya gracefully departed from the safety of the vehicle.

A man in a white suit with green details stood outside to greet her.

"Welcome, miss Maryam! It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," The man said, pressing his lips to the back of her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Kanaya curtseyed the moment she regained her hand. The man looked very pleased with Kanaya's manners. He spent a reasonable amount of time charming her mother before offering to bring them inside for the tour.

"As you can see we are well organized," the man, who had introduced himself as Dr. S. Cratch, the principal, began.

"I'm sorry but could I bother you got a glass of water?" Mother interrupted.

"Why, certainly," Dr. S. Cratch chirped before scurrying off.

"Have you seen enough, Kanaya? I can bust us out of here whenever. That principal seems like a total pushover, which may be an advantage to us. I'm surprised. He's German, you think? Cracht was it? maybe it's Dutch?"

"Yes mom I'm ready to go," Kanaya knows to expect this kind of thinking from her mom by now.

Dr. Cratch came back with a glass of water and handed it to Kanaya's mother.

"Oh why thank you," she started as she took the glass. "I must have fallen ill on the plane, we can show ourselves out but thank you so much!"

Before the doctor could get another word out, Kanaya was leading her mother into a different hallway.

"Oh, mom, I forgot my bag! I'll be right there," Kanaya said, turning to go.

"Meet you in the car,"

Settling her purse back onto her shoulder, Kanaya began to head back down the hall, checking her bag to make sure she still had all her belongings. She was so preoccupied, she didn't realize the blonde girl swiftly coming out of the classroom ahead until they collided. Kanaya managed to maintain her grace and was knocked to the ground in a flattering position whilst the other victim was not as fortunate. She landed in a rather awkward, leg-spread, half-sitting, half-laying-down position. Kanaya rushed to her feet to help up the blonde.

"My a sincerest apologies, miss..."

"Lalonde. Rose Lalonde," she said, taking Kanaya's hand to heave herself up. "And don't worry about it. I'm just glad I'm wearing shorts instead of a get-up like that," she gestured to Kanaya's dress.

"Well, I assure you I'm not usually this clumsy,"

"I've never seen you around here before, miss..." Rose mimicked.

"Maryam. Kanaya Maryam. Excuse my manners, I've been caught off guard. I am new to this school. I shall start classes this week."

"Maybe we will see each other again. It was nice running into you," Rose said, walking past, leaving Kanaya slightly hazed.

She smiled to herself and continued on her way, forgetting any reasons to check her bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The high pitched squeals of the alarm pulled Kanaya into consciousness. She woke up at 5:45 every morning and went to sleep at eight o'clock at night. She was well rested and able to slip on her slippers and robe before shuffling into the bathroom and throwing herself into the shower. The water was able to coax her out of her trance-like fatigue. She made sure to balance her makeup in between fancy and casual. She wore a casual black and red sweater dress with her thigh high boots. She adjusted her hair and makeup multiple times before departing from her precious mirror. It was her third day in this new house and she was already settled in.

"Kanaya! The chauffeur is ready!" Her mother called "Please don't be late on the first day, I'd be humiliated!"

"Of course not mom," Kanaya said descending the winding staircase.

She bid her mother a farewell and stepped into the mini limo. She didn't want to come off as a snob, but she simultaneously didn't care what people thought of her since she wouldn't be around for long.

Kanaya was greeted with looks of varying emotions; curiosity, jealousy, disgust, etc. But Kanaya held her head high and carried on. She walked through the crowded hallways, taking everything in. She spotted the blonde from yesterday and called out "Lalonde, Rose!"

Rose turned to see Kanaya and gave a small wave before squirming through the sea of sweaty highschoolers.

"Hello, Kanaya," Rose droned. "Welcome to your first day of hell hole high,"

"Oh, am I mistaken in believing the official name of this facility is prosper high?"

Rose let out a laugh, unsure if Kanaya had let even a trace of sarcasm enter that sentence. "Yes, but unfortunately that's a misnomer as this school ensures your failure,"

Kanaya remained what Rose assumed was a facade. Her face remained neutral and elegant.

"I suppose that won't be a concern of mine," Kanaya half mumbled.

"What class do you have for homeroom?" Rose inquired.

"History with Mrs. Spinneret, classroom 108, I believe?"

"Yes it seems you're in the same class as my brother. When you see the prick who insists on wearing his sunglasses indoors, you are being acquainted to the one and only Dave Strider," Rose heaved a long sigh as they approached the classroom.

Sure enough, a boy with platinum blonde hair was leaning against the lockers about 2 yards past the appointed classroom.

"Must you prolong your facade into the first few minutes of every class?" Rose called to Dave.

"Care to join?" Dave held his eyes on the distance, as if he was posing for a picture.

"I would be honored, but I need a favor of you,"

"You're talking to Dave-fuckin-Strider. What are you gonna gimme in return?"

"How juvenile. Alas, I came prepared," Rose reached into her back pocket and pulled out a 20, handing it to Dave.

"It's not a large favor. This is Kanaya," Kanaya stepped forward as Rose gestured to her. "She's in your history class. Please escort her to her next classes until you can find an appropriate substitute. I'm serious, Dave, do not leave her with Terezi,"

Dave checked Kanaya from head-to-toe. Then he nodded and pocketed the crumpled bill.

The warning bell rang through the hallways.

"You should probably get to class," Dave said to Kanaya as Rose rushed into a nearby classroom. "You wouldn't wanna be late on your first day,"

"Are you going to accompany me?" Kanaya hesitantly took a single step towards the class.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a couple minutes,"

"But I do believe class starts in 30 seconds,"

Dave flashed Kanaya a grin. "I know!"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey there! i hate having to put in author notes because it makes me feel like a 12 year old, but im not gonna have internet access until next week so im posting one chapter now and skipping the saturday post. ill go back to the regular wednesday/saturday posting next week. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3

"Excuse me, Mrs. Spinneret, I'm Kanaya Maryam. I have just arrived at this school today,"

The teacher seemed to size Kanaya up before sighing and saying "Find an open seat anywhere, I don't give a damn,"

Kanaya was taken aback by the lack of manners from a staff member. She would have pinned dr. Cratch as an employer picking only the most prestigious workers.

She turned on her heel and walked to a seemingly empty seat near the back. She sat down, examining the letter s carved into the desk.

Kanaya felt a stick stab into her side.

"Hey! That's my seat!" A girl with short, cherry hair yelled.

"Oh, I apologize, I thought it was vacant," Kanaya got up to let the girl sit down.

"You're new aren't you? Wow, you think you can just waltz right in here and pick on the blind girl? You disgust me!" She yelled, waving her cane.

"Terezi, calm your tits. we all know you're playing it up," Dave said, leaning back one chair over, feet propped up on his desk. "Give the girl a break, it's her first day,"

"Since when are you two all buddy-buddy?" Terezi took her seat and waved Kanaya into the seat in front of her.

"Rose introduced us, told me to help her get around,"

"Alright as long as you're not cheating on me!" Terezi waggled her eyebrows at dave who stayed stoic. She then turned to Kanaya. "You see, Dave is VERY important to me!"

"I see," Kanaya hesitated before asking "Is he your-"

"He is my seeing eye dog!" Terezi interrupted, before reaching over and patting Daves hair.

"Alright you shits," the teacher stood at the front of the room. "Teach yourself about congress or some shit. There's textbooks somewhere and the Internet. Write a 5 paragraph essay on it and don't talk to me,"

"What kind of system of education is this?" Kanaya mumbled.

She looked over to see Terezi scribbling with chalk and Dave listening to music. Terezi threw a paper ball at him. He removed one earbud and looked over.

"Hey, cool kid," Terezi snickered. "Shouldn't you start your essay?"

"Nah," Dave tilted back in his chair. "I'll just get John to do it,"

"Just because you have a nerd boyfriend doesn't mean you have bragging rights," Terezi threw another paper ball at him which he caught and smoothed out.

"You asked," he said, folding the paper.

He then threw his newly created paper airplane onto Terezi's desk.

Kanaya turned away from the rowdy couple and began writing her essay.

Until she felt something pelt the back of her neck.

"Nice one, TZ,"

Kanaya let out a huff and braced herself for the rest of the school day.


End file.
